Fruits Basket: Aoi Yue
by Captin' Hikaru Turner
Summary: A family with an ancient curse…and the two twins that will change their lives forever…Tohru and Ryuu Honda are orphans with no place to go until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. Full summary inside


Summary: A family with an ancient curse…and the two twins that will change their lives forever…Tohru and Ryuu Honda are orphans with no place to go until the mysterious Sohma family offered them a place to call home. Now their ordinary high school life is turned episode down as they are introduced to the Sohma's world of magical curses and family secrets.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

**Ryuu and Tohru's monologues **

_I do not own Fruits Basket I own Ryuu_

_0-0-0-0_

This is where the fun begins…

Let's get this show on the road shall we?

_0-0-0-0_

Two teenagers slowly made their way out of a medium sized orange tent.

The first to come out was a boy about 5'7, he had orange hair that framed his face, his bangs grown out to match the length of his hair which went to the top of his shoulders, his dark orange eyes had a calm yet dazed look about them like he is in a day dream, he wore a black long sleeved boys uniform top, with a white tie, he wore long black uniform pants, and dark brown school shoes, he had a dark blue back pack on his back as he stood to the side of the ten and stared up at the sky, "Wow…" he said in a dazed like murmur.

The second to come out was a girl about 5'5, she had chestnut brown hair that went to her mid back, she had big brown eyes that held perkiness and kindness in them, she wore a long sleeved dark blue girls uniform top that had a white tie, she also wore a dark blue mini skirt that went to mid thigh, she wore white ankle socks, with brown school shoes, she carried a school briefcase with her, "It looks like today's going to be another hot one…ne Ryuu-aniki?" the girl said.

"Huh…oh yes it seems so Tohru-chan…eh…Tohru-chan were not forgetting anything are we?" Ryuu asked staring at his sister with his trademark dazed look.

Tohru stared at her brother and had a huge sweat drop roll down the side of her head, "No…were not forgetting anything Ryuu-aniki…" she said, 'Uwah…Ryuu-aniki seems like he is always in a day dream…and he is always so kind to every one people take advantage of him…oh boy…and I have to watch out for him…and that's hard to do!' she thought to her self.

Ryuu smiled lazily and said, "Okay, mom…you're in charge while we're gone…" he than started to walk down a worn path.

Tohru blinked and quickly got up, "Wait up Ryuu-aniki!" Tohru said running after her brother in a hurry, 'Waaaaaaah! He is to fast! Mom said to never let him out of my sight! Every time that happens I find him the next day at Hana-chan's house having tea like nothing is wrong!' she thought with a huge sweat drop.

**Good Morning!**

**Our names are Tohru and Ryuu Honda.**

**We are fraternal twins.**

**This May our mother passed away she raised us by herself.**

** So when she was gone so was our home.**

**And now we live alone together in this tent. **

**It's a long story.**

Tohru looked at her watch and smiled and said, "We have some time before school starts Ryuu-aniki. So why don't we explore the area."

Ryuu looked down at Tohru and smiled a small smile, "Alright if you want."

**We can't say our life is easy…but we make it out okay.**

**No matter what happens in life…we never let it get us down.**

**That's us the ever optimistic twins!**

"Tohru-chan…look a house." Ryuu said as Tohru and him walked up to a two story traditional style Japanese home, it had a small stream running by it.

"Wow…Just look at this place! I didn't know that there was a house here." Tohru said in awe.

Ryuu closed his eyes and murmured out, "It's so peaceful…"

Tohru smiled lightly and said, "Yes it is…huh…oh! Ryuu-aniki look at these their so kawii!" Tohru was looking down at little figurines of the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

Ryuu looked down at them and smiled a small smile with a slightly dazed look in his eyes, "Wow…they are kawii Tohru-chan…" he said softly.

Tohru Stared at her brother with a soft smile, 'He is so kind and soft…when you look at him you think of a fragile little girl…but well he is a boy…but he has so many boy and girl admirers…Hana-chan and Uo-chan have to protect Ryuu-aniki more than me at times….and Uo-chan does get mad if anyone tries to go near him…'

"Hello what's this? I must be seeing things. Two girls…out here? My, my…High school girls no less…" came a young mans voice.

Ryuu blinked and came out of his dazed and looked up to see a handsome man in his late 20's, he had dark blue hair, and brown eyes, he wore a novelist kimono and carried a newspaper.

"H-Hello! We are sorry for trespassing! We just saw these and- -" Tohru trailed off blushing, 'There was someone here! There still is!' she thought wildly

"Please continue. I merely set them there to dry." The man said.

"Ano…sir…I'm a boy…" Ryuu said with a small smile and a chuckle at the mans surprised expression.

"Oh! Forgive me…its jus that…how do you say…" he trailed off looking nervous, 'Oh boy…this is the first time I have seen such a famine boy other than Yuki.' He thought

"Um…uh…er…" Tohru said worrying at the exchange do to Ryuu standing there smiling in a "it happens all the time" way, and that the man was looking Ryuu up and down as to make sure Ryuu really is a he.

The man coughed and looked back at Tohru, "I thought you young people were _**bored **_by these old-fashioned superstitions like the Chinese Zodiac." He said

Tohru stared up at the man as he stood on the wooden walkway, she had a blush covering her face, 'Oooh! What a beautiful person…' she thought, "N-no! We think these zodiac ornaments are adorable!" she said.

Ryuu smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Mhm…they really are adorable…" he said in a soft way.

The man stared at Tohru and than at Ryuu and looks down at the ornaments, "Hmm….aren't they? I like them too." He said.

Tohru looked at Ryuu and they both said at the same time, "But I guess you wouldn't have the cat…"

The man looked over at Ryuu and Tohru curiously, "Cat? Oh, you two mean…the cat from the Zodiac Legend? You two are quite well-informed!" he asked

Tohru and Ryuu smiled at each other and said together, "That's right! Our mother told us that story all the time!" They slowly closed their eyes as if to remember.

_"Once upon a time…god told the animals… "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Hear that the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day the rat rode on the back of an ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the cat who had been __**tricked**__." Said a young woman with long orange hair, and dark orange eyes, she wore a red dress._

_A young Tohru and Ryuu laid in their shared futon and both had tears running down their faces._

_"Why are you crying, Ryuu, Tohru?" she asked._

_In unison the two twins said, "Poor thing! Poor, poor, poor cat…"__ Tohru and Ryuu than jumped out of their futons and declared, "We know! We'll stop being a dog and be a cat!"_

_Their mother sat up and said in a bored voice, "whatever. I'm tired." _

Tohru and Ryuu opened their eyes and stared at the man, "_**That's **_how much we like the cat." They said at the same time.

The man stared at Ryuu and Tohru with amused looks, "Is that so…? Wish I could see the expression on his face if he heard you two say that." She said.

Ryuu and Tohru were smiling blissfully and asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing. So, you two were born in the year of the dog. I knew I felt connected to you two. Can't you feel it? I'm a "Dog" too you- -" he was saying

BAM!

"see…" He finished in a pained voice.

"Really. Must you always act like such a leach?" asked a calm voice.

"Ah!" Tohru said in shock.

"Hm…oh…he has a bump on his head…" Ryuu said with blinking a bit

"Okay, that hurt. What do you have in there, a dictionary?" asked the young man.

"_**Two**_ of them." Came the calm teenage boy's voice.

"!" Tohru looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Ryuu blinked and turned towards the voice and tilted his head to the side and stared at the new comer curiously, "Hm?"

A boy with cropped silver hair, and dark purple eyes stood there, he wore the same uniform as Ryuu, but had a green back pack in his hands, "Are you all right Miss. Honda? My cousin didn't _**Do**_ anything to you did he?" asked the boy

"So-Sohma-kun! G-Good morning!!" Tohru said blushing bright red.

"Oh…good morning Sohma-san." Ryuu said with a small gentle smile.

The boy known as Sohma-kun/san turned to stare at Ryuu and smiled back kindly, "Morning." He said putting his back pack on.

"Hmpf! Must you _**always **_make me out to be a _**pervert.**_" Said the young man

_0-0-0-0_

"HONDA-SAN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WELL?! WHY DID YOU AND YUKI COME TO SCHOOL TOGETHER? GIVE US A FULL AND COMPLETE EXPLANATION!" yelled an angry voice of a girl, with blond hair in pig tails she wore a uniform like Tohru's.

Three girls in the back ground said, "Full and complete! That's right! Yeah! Yeah!"

Tohru backed up a bit and said, "Its just a coincidence! Don't you think you're over-reacting? Besides Ryuu-aniki was with us!"

"OVERACTING? IF COINCIDENSES WERE LIKE THAT WERE LEGAL, WE WOULDN'T NEED POLICE!" the pig tailed girl yelled.

"QUITE IN THE HALLS!" yelled a teacher.

**That's right.**

**The charming Yuki Sohma-kun…he may just be a first-year student, but he's already the reigning "Prince" at our school.**

"LOOK YOU! JUST BECAUSE SOHMA-KUN WAS SO KIND TO HANG OUT QITH YOU…ITS NO REASON TO GET A SWELLED HEAD!" the pig tailed girl yelled.

"Ah! Please don't be mean to my sister!" Ryuu said running down the hall and stopping in front of the girls, he looked worried his dazed eyes holding worry.

"Ah! Ryuu-kun! We were only talking to her!" the pig tailed girl said, she than moves closer to Ryuu so they were touching.

Ryuu blinked and smiled lightly, "Oh…is that all?" he asked.

Tohru started to look panicked, 'Ah! Oh no! Alert! Alter! Ryuu is falling for the lies again!' she thought.

Just than an Angry voice rang out, "HEY! Tohru told you it was a coincidence, didn't she? Stop fantasizing and get a life. And leave Ryuu out of your fantasizing and life you already have the prince so back of from ours!" said a pretty blond haired girl, she wore the same uniform but with a skirt that went to her ankles, her arms were crossed over her chest.

The pig tailed girls face paled.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan…" Tohru said with a relived look.

"W-What is this? Threatening us with your gangster buddy, huh? Don't think we're through with you just because of this Yankee! I thought Yankee girls were out of fashion!" said the pig tailed girl.

A dark looking girl behind Uo suddenly turned her expressionless eyes over to the pig tailed girl, she had long black hair done in a braided pony tail, she wore the same uniform but the skirt went to her knees, "I could :BEEEP: them with electro-poison waves…." She said mysteriously.

The pig tailed girl zoomed away scared.

Ryuu stood next to Tohru blinking and smiled worriedly, "Arisa-san…Saki-san…should you have done that?" he asked worriedly.

Arisa or known as Uo, stared at Ryuu and blushed lightly before turning her attention to Tohru and hugging her.

"You saved me…and Ryuu-aniki." Tohru said.

"Oh, you poor things. Hanajima don't zap anyone." Arisa said still hugging Tohru.

"Arisa, is it wise to ignore Ryuu's question?" Saki asked

Ryuu stood there sweatdroping slightly, "Ah…she always does that…" he said softly.

_0-0-0-0_

_"You two are Yuki-kun's class-mates? I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki-kun's cousin." Shigure said pointing at himself._

_Tohru bowed in greeting, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda" she said._

_Ryuu stood there and smiled softly, "__It's__ nice to meet you Shigure-san. My name is Ryuu Honda." He said in a soft barley hearable voice._

_Shigure looked over at Yuki from the side of his eyes and saw him staring over at Ryuu with curious eyes, and than back at Tohru and Ryuu._

_"Miss. Honda, Honda-san, what brings you two here?" Yuki asked._

_Tohru looked alarmed and blushed bright red._

_"Oh! We live nearby!" Ryuu said smiling like its natural._

_Shigure and Yuki looked surprised, "Near…__**Here?**__" they asked at the same time._

_"Really?" Yuki asked_

_Yuki smiled kindly at Ryuu and Tohru and said, "Well anyway, we're going to be late. Since you both are here, why don't we walk to school together?" _

_Ryuu smiled at Yuki and said, "Okay." And started to walk on Yuki's left side._

_"R-right…" Tohru said blushing brightly as she was on Yuki's right side._

Tohru wore an apron a blush on her face, "Sohma-kun is so handsome….I just froze up. I was really nervous." She said.

"Hmm…I detect strange waves emanating from him." Saki said holding a knife.

"Time for Hanajima's wave report." Arisa said looking over at Saki.

"Strange?" Tohru asked.

Saki put the knife protector back on the knife, "I don't really know how else to explain." She said.

The three of them were in cooking class.

"What's to explain? The guys a walking enigma. Never talks about himself. Not like I care. I hear a second year girl confessed her love for him once…and when she tried to hug him, he flung her away. Totally freaked her out." Arisa said running her hand threw her hair.

Tohru had a sweatdrop and said nervously, "I-I didn't know that. I wonder why."

"Exactly." Saki said.

"It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing." Arisa said.

Just then their teacher came by and yelled, "You there! Move your hands, not your mouths! Oh…Oh my." She said staring at the food laid out before her.

"Hey, lobster face. Can we go now or would you like us to help extract your foot from your mouth?" Arisa asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FOOLING?! HONDA-SAN MADE THOSE FOR YOU!" the teacher yelled.

"What do you care?" Arisa asked.

"Oh my. The rice is done too." Saki said.

The teacher than stalked off angrily.

"I'M going shopping with Hanajima on my way home today. Why don't you and Ryuu come with us? Oh wait, you two are working aren't you?" Arisa asked

"Yes, we don't want to be late." Tohru said.

"That sucks, you two having to pay all your school expenses yourself." Arisa said

"But you two shouldn't have to work every day just to pay your tuition. This is public school." Saki said.

Tohru smiled and said, "After we graduate, we want to be able to pay our own way. That's why we have to start saving now!"

Arisa had tears running down her face, "God dammit, Tohru, you're making me cry! You and Ryuu are to selfless…Eat up. You need your strength! Our little Tohru made this." Arisa said,

"You two are still living with your dad's family right!?" Arisa asked.

Tohru jumped and looked scared, "YES!" she declared.

"Are the feeding you two properly? They're not cheating you out of the money you two are earning are they?!" Arisa asked.

"Mmm…perfect not a grain of rice out of place." Saki said.

Tohru was sweating nervously, 'I can't tell them the truth. If she knew we were living in a tent, Uo-chan would be outraged. She'd burst into grandpa's house on her motorcycle!' she thought.

_0-0-0-0_

"Excuse…Sohma-san…" Ryuu came up slowly with his dazed soft smile.

Yuki looked up from his book he was reading, and the fan girls which were surrounding him as well looked up.

"Hm…oh! Honda-san. Is there anything I can help you with?" Yuki asked closing his book to stare at Ryuu curiously.

Ryuu tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Yes you can…the lunch for tomorrow has been canceled and you are need in the Student Council room…they sent me to get you." He said.

Yuki blinked, "Ah…but your not in student council…so why would…oh!" Yuki said and his eyes widened, 'They must have taken advantage of Honda-san's kind nature…he can't say no…he…is like me in a way…it seems everyone does it to him…' he thought

"Ah...it's nothing…why don't we go together Honda-san…." Yuki said with a smile picking up his back pack and walking over to Ryuu and looked down at him with a smile.

Ryuu smiled up at Yuki in his dazed way, "Alright…lets go." He said and turned and walked down the hall.

Yuki walked next to Ryuu and stared at him from the side of his eyes, 'Hm…he is so soft spoken…more than me I guess…He is miss. Honda's fraternal twin…but he has orange hair and eyes while she has brown hair and brown eyes…everyone knows so much about Miss. Honda…but no one knows much about Honda-san…ah…for the last few days I have been to focused on Honda-san…I have to stop.' He thought and then coughed and said, "So you are the elder twin?"

Ryuu blinked and turned to look up at Yuki, "No…actually Tohru-chan is the eldest…why does everyone think I am?" he said then asked.

Yuki blinked started, "Oh…well..it just…seems that way…ah. Were here…um…you could leave if you want." He said.

Ryuu smiled softly and said, "Ah…alright…have a good day Sohma-san." Ryuu bowed than walked off towards the lockers.

Yuki stared after Ryuu and shook his head walking into the student council room.

_0-0-0-0_

Ryuu was at his locker, and took out his brown school shoes out of his locker, while his back pack hung on his back, "Hm…I wonder how much work there will be today…" he said to himself.

"Oh…Honda-san…I didn't know your locker was next to mine…" Came Yuki's kind voice.

Ryuu jumped a bit startled, and turned his surprised and dazed look over at Yuki, and smiled softly, "Oh! Sohma-san, you startled me…ah…yes it seems our lockers are next to each other…did you figure out what is to be served tomorrow?" Ryuu said than asked, as he bent down to put his shoes on.

Yuki stared at Ryuu for a moment, 'He really is almost like a girl…with the way he moves...hm…' he thought

Ryuu stood and stared at Yuki, "Sohma-san? Are you alright?" he asked and waved his hand in front of Yuki's face.

Yuki snapped out of it and blinked and blushed a little, "Ah! Yes I was just thinking…" he said.

"Ah…!" Came a girls startled gasp

Ryuu and Yuki turned to stare at the new comer who happened Tohru.

"Sohma-kun! I'm sorry about this morning!" Tohru said.

Yuki closed his locker and smiled over at Tohru with his eyes closed, "It's I who should apologize. Please forgive my cousin's rudeness." He said.

"Oh, no! He was wonderful. We were just looking at his Chinese Zodiac ornaments." Tohru said and her eyes widened, "Oh! Ryuu-aniki!" she gasped out in surprise

Ryuu, turned and leaned out from behind Yuki and smiled, "Hello, Tohru-chan!" he said.

Yuki, Tohru, and Ryuu than walked out of the school together.

"Did I hear you two correctly, that you wished you both were born in the year of the cat?" Yuki asked calmly,

Tohru blushed and rubbed her head sheepishly, "Er...we were eccentric when we were little." She said.

Ryuu gave a small chuckle and said, "You were I wasn't Tohru-chan." He leaned forward as he walked on Yuki's right, and Tohru on his left.

Yuki walked a bit faster so he is in front of them, "The cat is a fool. And he has a bad nature." Yuki said.

Ryuu and Tohru looked at each other curiously before looking back at Yuki, "Huh?"they both said.

"Did you two know…that the Chinese Zodiac is actually a timekeeping system of tens and twelves?" Yuki said, or more like asked.

Ryuu walked forward so he was right behind Yuki, Tohru at his side as they tried to keep up with Yuki.

Yuki's face was shadowed by his long bangs, "It was used for calendars and clocks. Later, astrologers combined it with the principles of Yin-Yang. The five elements and symmetry in order to tell fortunes." He explained

Ryuu and Tohru looked at each other curiously before looking back at Yuki's back as they asked, "Animals had nothing to do with it?"

"No. When and why they added the animals…..No one really knows…" Yuki said with some long pauses.

Ryuu looked at Yuki's back concerned, 'His aura looks down…he seems down and his voice is almost too silent to hear but we can…' he thought.

"But there was never room for the cat in the zodiac and its better that way. The cat would throw off everything. The cat really is a fool." Yuki said bitterly, glaring at the floor.

Tohru stopped as well as Ryuu and they looked at each other, "!?"

Ryuu whispered to Tohru, "I was following his story just fine…but now I am lost."

Tohru nodded than asked looking at Yuki, "Sohma-kun you - - hate cats?" she asked

Yuki than turned around and stared at Ryuu and Tohru, the light of the sun shadowing part of him, with wind and leaves blowing by, his eyes showing an emotion they couldn't decide.

Yuki stared at them silently, "…"

'Huh…?' Tohru thought staring at Yuki.

Ryuu looked at his watch and his eyes widened slightly, "Eh…Tohru…we are late for work…" he said

Tohru's eyes widened and she picked up her watch and paled, "Oh no! Is it that late already?! We're sorry Sohma-kun! We have to get to work! We're going to be late!" she said hurriedly.

"Miss. Honda...Honda-san…I noticed this morning…you both don't look well…It's been quite hot lately. You shouldn't overexert yourselves." Yuki said standing close to Tohru but closer to Ryuu staring down at both of them in a mysterious way.

Tohru blushed bright red staring up at Yuki.

Ryuu stared at Yuki with his head tilted to the side a small smile on his face, "Thank you for your concern Sohma-san." He said softly.

Yuki looked at Ryuu before looking away and walking away, "Well…I'll see you both tomorrow." He said and walked away.

Tohru was blushing brightly holding her bag to her chest, "…", ' "It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing." I think I know what she meant.' Tohru though.

Ryuu stared down at Tohru Curiously, "Tohru-chan?" he asked concerned

Tohru blinked and stared at Ryuu and smiled, "Come on lets go!" she said, 'My head is spinning just being around him.' Tohru thought.

Just then they froze as they heard the Yuki fan girls evil voices, "DON'T…GET A SWELLED HEAD!"

Tohru palled and said, "I WON'T!" she was sweating.

"Don't take advantage of Sohma-kun's kindness!" they yelled.

Ryuu looked up at the sky with his dazed expression but this time he was really in a daze, ' "You shouldn't overexert yourselves." ' Ryuu remembered the words Yuki just uttered and smiled a small shy smile, 'Sohma-san…he is really kind…and so mysterious…it makes me…want to get to know him…' he thought.

_0-0-0-0_

**Sohma-san/kun, please don't worry on our behalf.**

**Because we are sure mom had it much, much worse.**

**Our father died of illness when we were three.**

**Mom worked and worked to support us.**

_"To-h-ru-chaaaaaaan…Ry-uu-chaan.Mama wants sukiyaki." Came their moms voice._

_A Young Tohru and Ryuu blinked as their mother hugged them, "Okay." They said._

**Mom was always there for us.**

**She was out cheerful protector. It never occurred to us that she could die.**

**There were arguments about who would take us in. **

**I'm sure they had their reasons.**

**Eventually the family decided the family decided we should stay with grandpa.**

**Grandpa lives alone off a pension so…we promised to pay our expenses ourselves.**

**That was in May. **

**But four months later…**

_"My daughter's family us coming to live with us. We thought it would be nice to remodel the house before they arrive. During the remodeling I'll ne staying at their place. I'm sorry but could you stay with a friend during that time?" Grandpa said and asked._

**Uo-chan/Arisa-san, lives in a small apartment, and Hana-chan/Saki-san is in a family of five.**

**We couldn't bear to trouble them for however many months it may take to remodel!**

**Oh!**

**Than it hit us…**

_"Okay!" Tohru and Ryuu yelled._

**We are going to start living by ourselves someday anyway.**

**Why don't we just start now?! **

**That's right!**

**You make your own luck it's all in how you think about things.**

**Even if it means having no money and living alone together in a tent that we bought on sale!**

"Er…excuse me girls. Could you hurry up and move these?" Came a mans voice.

Ryuu and Tohru were in cleaning uniforms their attention turning to the man as they both said, "Yes, Sir! Sorry sir!" they ran and grabbed the trash bags and ran down the hall.

"EH?! A High school girl…and boy!?" he gasped.

**Even if instead of door-to-door salesmen…we are visited by mosquitoes and slugs! **

**Even if a storm threatens to blow away our house away, like the other day!**

Tohru and Ryuu had tears in their eyes as they were cleaning the office building till it sparkles.

"We can't let it get to us." Tohru said

Ryuu than said, "We will not allow for sadness. Our home is our castle."

"Our home is our castle!" Ryuu and Tohru both declared.

Two older woman who were workers sat on a couch drinking team, "Since they got here, work sure has gotten easier." They said.

_0-0-0-0_

Yuki, and Shigure walked down a path way towards their home, it was night.

"My, my, my, look at the time. I almost forgot about dinner. Take-out food every night is no way to live." Shigure said with a sigh.

"Than _**YOU **_make dinner Shigure." Yuki said in an annoyed voice

Shigure stared at Yuki, "But you _**hate **_my cooking." He said.

Yuki stared straight ahead, "That's because you put pickles in curry." He said

"As if you're one to talk. You may be smart, Yuki-kun, but your home making skills leave _**much **_to be desired. What we hopeless bachelors need is a "Flower" to brighten up our barbaric lives, And by flower I mean woman." Shigure said.

Yuki closed his eyes and said, "Well, aren't you progressive Shigure."

"What? Wouldn't _**you **_like to have a woman around the house…or would you rather have that mystery boy you keep talking about around the house." Shigure said the last part with a smirk towards Yuki.

Yuki's face flushed as he glared at Shigure angrily, "What are you trying to say Shigure?!" he asked.

Shigure smiled and turned to down the path and blinked, "Isn't that Tohru-kun, and Ryuu-chan?" he asked.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly and look towards where Shigure was looking, "Of course you remember a _**girl's name**_. I am surprised you remember Ryuu's name."

"Yes, I have a gift don't I?" said Shigure with a smile.

"It's awfully late to be wondering around in the woods. Do they live near by? And is it just me or do they seem a little drunk?" asked Shigure.

"Hmm…I heard their mother died. Maybe they moved here." Yuki said staring curiously.

"But that's impossible. We're not renting this land to anyone." Shigure said.

_0-0-0-0_

Tohru and Ryuu slowly made their way to their tent, they were tired and flushed in the face.

Tohru sighed tiredly, "So tired…" she said.

Tohru and Ryuu slowly opened their tent door and walked in.

"We're home mom." Tohru said.

Ryuu let out a yawn, "We're falling asleep but we have to finish our homework." He said.

"Oh…so…dizzy." Tohru said crawling to the open ten door and was on her knees.

"Maybe if we washed our face we'd- -" Ryuu stopped and stared up at Yuki and Shigure who were staring at him and Tohru with blank gazes.

Shigure than burst out into hysterical laughter pointing at Tohru and Ryuu, "AHHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

"Shigure, don't be rude." Yuki said his eyes closed.

Tohru and Ryuu sat on their knees next to each other faces bright red, "…"

_0-0-0-0_

Tohru and Ryuu sat next to each other in Shigure and Yuki's living room their heads down.

Shigure who was turned to the side was still laughing, as he sat across from them.

Yuki sat next to Shigure and was talking to Tohru and Ryuu, "I see…so that explains the tent. How long have you two been living there?" he asked

Tohru and Ryuu looked at each other before Ryuu looked up to speak.

"For about a week…" Ryuu said shakily.

Tohru looked up her face flushed like Ryuu's as she said, "We'll leave as soon as our grandpa's remodeling is done."

Ryuu's face was badly flushed do to his pale completion, "We don't have much money, but we can pay." He said

Tohru and Ryuu looked at Shigure and Yuki desperately, "Please?" they both begged.

Shigure finally turned around and said, "That place is dangerous. The cliff wall is unstable and you never know when some shady character might pass through. Besides, where will you plug your curling iron? Ahh, I crack myself up."Yuki than asked in a dead paned voice, "Are you done?"

Tohru and Ryuu suddenly bolted up.

"It's okay! We don't mind the slugs!" Tohru said quickly.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Ryuu said quickly as well.

Shigure and Yuki jumped a bit, 'ACK!' They thought.

"Please…?" Tohru asked softly

"We're…begging…you…" Ryuu said before he fell to his knees beside Tohru who also fell, both of their faces bright red and their eyes swirls.

"Tohru-kun!?" Shigure gasped.

"Honda-san!" Yuki cried, as he bent down in front of Tohru and Ryuu feeling their foreheads, and said, "You two have a fever. You both don't look well." He said.

"I'll get ice…ice…huh…now, if I were ice, where would I be hiding…?" Shigure asked himself as he opened the shojo door to the kitchen.

Tohru and Ryuu looked into the kitchen and looked pale and alarmed.

"It's like a garbage jungle…" Tohru and Ryuu said pale at all the filth.

Yuki blushed a bit, 'Did he have to show them…' he thought

"Oh! That's nearly poetic!" Shigure said and than looked out the window as he heard a wolf howl.

Ryuu and Tohru stared at Shigure curiously.

"There was a landslide just now." Shigure said.

"What!?" Ryuu and Tohru asked, their faces flushed.

"The ground is still weak from the storm." Shigure said.

"Uh, um…" Tohru stuttered nervously.

"How do you know…?" Ryuu asked softly

Shigure had sparkles flying around him as he declared, "How? Call it "Animal Instinct" "

Yuki held the first aid kit and gave Shigure a blank look, "Stop messing around. Where was the landslide?" he asked.

"Always, so solemn Yuki-kun." Shigure said.

Tohru and Ryuu glanced at each other nervously.

"Could it have been…?" Ryuu started.

"W-what if it was _**near our tent!?**_ Err…just kidding!" Tohru said

"That's the spirit you two!" Shigure said smiling

Yuki stared at Shigure seriously, "Seriously where was it?" he asked

_0-0-0-0_

A couple of minutes later, Ryuu, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki arrived at the tent to see it covered in the landslide.

Ryuu and Tohru were pale as they yelled, "……AH!"

Tohru was shaking, "Th-th-this is terrible!" she cried.

Ryuu was shaking just as bad and was pale, "Our picture of our mother was in that tent!" he cried.

"MOM!" Ryuu and Tohru both cried as they dived into the mud pile and started to dig both of them in tears and faces getting more flushed.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said staring at Ryuu.

"Tohru-kun?" Shigure said.

"Honda-san…Miss. Honda, calm down you two are not well." Yuki said putting his right hand on Ryuu's shoulder as Shigure put his left hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"But!" Tohru cried still digging

"But, but - - mom!" Ryuu cried starting to tear face a dark red.

"We have to save her!" Ryuu and Tohru cried together

**MOM!**

"She's in pain!" Tohru said as she kept digging, but stopped when Shigure placed his hand on hers.

Ryuu was crying silently still digging, but stopped and looked when Shigure also placed his hand on his hand.

"Let's come back when it's light out. If there's another landslide and you both get hurt…your mother will be in even more pain. Okay?" Shigure said

Tohru and Ryuu stared at Shigure and gave slow nods.

_0-0-0-0_

Tohru and Ryuu laid in a medium sized futon together, Tohru buried her blanket so her nose and eyes were showing, and her hands held the blanket up to her neck, as Ryuu laid next to her his eyes closed, both of them flushed in the face and looking tired.

"Yuki-kun's looking for some ice right now. It's probably fatigue. You two have been pushing yourselves to hard." Shigure said looking down at Tohru and Ryuu.

"We're sorry…" Ryuu and Tohru said tiredly

Tohru looked tired and sorry, "…Again. We lost our home again. Our castle…" she said softly.

Shigure sat down next to Ryuu who was closest to him and held a fan by his side, "Does it hurt?" he asked

"No." Tohru said.

" We've been through…worse…" Ryuu murmured and opened his eyes and looked over at Shigure tiredly his face flushed.

"You poor kids." Shigure said softly.

"…" Ryuu and Tohru were silent

"Tell me about it you two." Shigure said.

Tohru and Ryuu looked sadly up at the ceiling.

" "Come home safe." Why couldn't we just tell her that?" Tohru said

"The morning our mom died in the accident…" Ryuu said softly

"…We had a quiz…." Tohru said.

"We stayed up all night studying and we over-slept." Ryuu continued

"That was the only morning we didn't tell her "Come home safe." " Tohru continued for Ryuu

"We always did- - except that once." Ryuu and Tohru said together

Tohru and Ryuu closed their eyes sadly.

"We…after the accident, we considered not going to high school and just working full time." Tohru said sadly

"But mom would have said…" Ryuu trailed off

_"I only graduated from Junior High. I missed out on a lot of opportunities because of it. So I want you two to go to high school and have fin for me. I failed all the tests. And it was lousy being stuck with all the grad-lings." Kyoko said_

_"Grad-lings?" Ryuu and Tohru questioned_

"She wanted a better life for us." Tohru said

"She worked so hard, and…we forgot to tell her to come home safe." Ryuu said sadly his eyes closed.

"We didn't see her back as she left for work." Tohru said sadly

"But it's not too late! Even with our grades and our house being blown away…we can still make it up to mom." Ryuu said in a whisper

**We can't bring her back****…**

"…But we can live the life she wanted for us." Tohru said hugging her body.

"…So we'll graduate…for her." Ryuu said sadly, his hands resting on his stomach.

**That's our goal.**

"This is no time to…lose to…a…fever…" Tohru said in a whisper, her eyes closed, as she falls asleep after what she said.

Ryuu laid still his eyes closed but he was awake, 'I want to hear what they say…if they say something I don't like I will say something…' he thought, as he opened his right eye as to peek to see Shigure sitting next to him but looking back at Yuki who stood leaning against the door frame, 'Sohma-san?' he thought

"Are they asleep?" Yuki asked softly, holding two ice packs.

"Were you listening?" Shigure asked

Yuki sighed and said, "I'm surprised. At school Miss. Honda seems so care free…while Honda-san seems so reserved and in a dazed kind of way like everything is alright. You'd never imagine the life they lived. It's incredible, really."

Ryuu stared at Yuki from his open eye, 'Reserved…dazed…oh my…am I really like that…' he thought

"Incredible? How?" Shigure asked staring over at Yuki.

"I've always wanted…to run away from the Sohma family. But I only had the courage to run as far as another Sohma house. I could have lived in a tent like Miss. Honda and Honda-san…I could have gone to the woods…I'm acting like a spoiled brat. It's pathetic." Yuki said in a solemn way, as he bent down next to Ryuu and slowly placed the ice pack on his forehead, 'I could of sworn I saw him staring at me…he looks so peaceful…him and Miss. Honda…but…the way he looks…it seems like he is…no don't think that way….' He thought

Shigure then smiled lightly and tapped Yuki on the head with his fan, "Well, you _**are**_ spoiled…but your spirit is different from Tohru-kun's and Ryuu-chan's. There's no comparison." He said.

Ryuu listened carefully and stiffened a bit when he felt a hand move his hair out of his face softly, 'Ah…the hand is about my size…is that Sohma-san?' he thought curiously.Shigure then rested his chin on his hand and said, "And if you think that's incredible…then you really _**don't **_appreciate Tohru-kun and Ryuu-chan." He said

Yuki stared down at the sleeping Tohru and then stared at Ryuu with a blank gaze, "…You're right… can you take care of them? I'm going out." Yuki said standing up and heading to the shojo door.

Shigure looked up at Yuki curiously, "Where? Don't tell me you're going to dig up their things? Should I go with you? It's too much to do alone." He asked curiously.

Yuki stood by the shojo door a rat by his feet as he slowly turned around his eyes holding a mysterious look in them as he stared at Shigure, he right arm resting across his waist as his left arm held his right shoulder and millions of rats were outside, "I never said…I was going alone…" he said mysteriously

Ryuu's eyes were open and he stared over at Yuki his eyes slightly wide seeing the rats and Yuki's mysterious expression, 'W-whoa…Sohma-san…he looks…so…mysterious…and handsome…ah! Its alright…a boy can notice another boy looks handsome and they can compare looks I believe…' he thought.

Shigure stared back at Yuki, "…Be careful." He said.

Ryuu slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_0-0-0-0_

_"You two have a fever again. You guys know you don't have to push yourselves so hard." Said a woman with short orange hair, she was smoking as she felt Tohru's and Ryuu's foreheads as they were each resting on her leg, she then stood and said with a kind yet stern look, "Tohru, Ryuu, you must always be yourself…and do things at your own pace." She said and then smiled softly, "Someday…you two will catch up."_

_A boy with short hair, wearing a jacket, and short pants put his hat on top of a young Tohru's head, as he put his hand on a young Ryuu's head._

**But…this time if we don't push ourselves a little…**

**We'll die alone…**

Tohru and Ryuu slowly sat up and looked at each other, "…" and Tohru bolted to the Shojo door, she wore a white flowery yukata, as Ryuu wore a dark blue one with birds on it as he sat up his hair and Tohru's a mess.

Tohru slammed the shojo door open and said, "How could we fall asleep?! We have to dig mom out!"

Ryuu started to make the futon they slept in and said, "Tohru-chan we will…huh?" He turned around to see Tohru blushing bright red and Yuki standing outside the door wearing a white button up shirt and long black pants, he was carrying some bags as he smiled at Tohru.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Yuki asked smiling at Tohru kindly.

"So-muh-goo- -" Tohru tried to say.

Ryuu stood and walked over and stood next to Tohru and smiled at Yuki, "She is trying to say good morning Sohma-san." He said softly.

Yuki stared at Ryuu and looked him up and down before averting his eyes slowly over to Tohru and held out a picture frame to her, "Here, your picture." He said.

Tohru saw the look Yuki was giving Ryuu and was confused before moving her hair out of her face and stares at the picture, "Huh?" she asked.

"The rest of your things should be in these bags. Could you two make sure?" Yuki asked and stared at Tohru's shocked face and Ryuu's thankful smile.

"EH?! HOW?! You dug through the landslide by yourself?!" Tohru asked shocked.

"Tohru-chan…calm down…please…" Ryuu said putting his hand on Tohru's shoulder

"Of course not. Ahaha! Sawayaka non fry!" Yuki said laughing

"What's so funny? Then how did you?" Tohru asked curiously.

Ryuu looked over at Yuki his head tilted to the side curiously, "It makes me curious…did you have help from some rats?" he asked curiously

Yuki looked a bit surprised then quickly smiled mysteriously and said, "It's a secret."

Tohru held the picture of their mom to her chest and blushed millions of hearts flying behind her, "…?"

Ryuu stared at Yuki and smiled a small cheerful smile and gave a little chuckle, "Hehe…"

Tohru then bowed and said, "Well…thank you. Thank you so much!"

Yuki then turned and picked up four bags, "Sure. I'll take your things upstairs."

Ryuu and Tohru looked at each other startled then at Yuki's back, "Huh?" they said.

"The house is filthy, and we're not used to having women around…but there's a room for you upstairs Miss. Honda…and Ryuu…if you don't mind we can share a room for a while we clear the attic for you. You both can stay here until the remodeling is finished." Yuki said looking back over his shoulder at them.

Tohru and Ryuu looked shocked and both blushed bright red.

"No! No! We couldn't possibly-!" Tohru said looking panicked and blushing brightly.

Ryuu was blushing and stared at Yuki, "Are you sure that's alright?" he asked softly.

"Oh, don't worry. There's a lock on your door." Yuki said staring at Tohru.

"Th-that's not it! I mean…" Tohru trailed off blushing.

"Boo! Tohru-kun, Ryuu-chan, do you like house-work?" Shigure asked appearing out of nowhere behind Tohru and Ryuu scaring them and making them jump.

"EEEP!" Tohru and Ryuu gasped

"Like cleaning and cooking." Shigure said.

"Y-you startled us." Tohru said pale

"Um…yes, we like housekeeping…Why?" Ryuu asked staring at Shigure warily.

Shigure then smiled brightly and little flowers flew around him.

"_**Welcome to the Sohma house! **_Tohru-kun your room hasn't been used in a while, so it's a little stuffy. Oh, we'll need to make two spare house keys…I'll help carry your things Tohru-kun. Yuki take Ryuu's things. Oh! Yuki-kun find them something to wear. Their clothes are a mess." Shigure said.

Tohru started to sweat a bit, "Ah…um…eeeeep!" Tohru said holding her head.

Ryuu then smiled worriedly and said, "No…really, we couldn't!"

"Taking care of us and giving me a room and letting Ryuu share your room Sohma-kun- - its to much! We are causing you too much trouble." Tohru said pale, and has swirls in her eyes.

"Miss. Honda, Honda-san. We're the ones asking you both to stay. Both of you are no bother. If we didn't want you both here, we wouldn't ask." Yuki said staring at Tohru and Ryuu.

"BUT!" Tohru and Ryuu said

"Besides, where else are you two going to go?" Yuki said staring at them.

Tohru held the picture of their mother to her chest blushing brightly and goes silent, "…"

Ryuu dropped his head a little in defeat and smiled over at Yuki warily, blushing lightly.

Yuki stared at Ryuu silently observing him, 'He acts like a girl almost…so fragile and…well he is so kind he acts like a girl…no wonder we both have so many fans…but he has fan boys as well as girls…poor thing…he doesn't even notice too.' He thought, as he smiled and said, "Let me show you two around. On the right is Shigure's office…on the left is the toilet, and further down is the bath…" he said, as he Starts to walk down the hall carrying Ryuu's things.

"We'll try not to be any trouble." Tohru said following Yuki.

"Please tell us the Sohma rules and customs. We don't want to do anything to- -" Ryuu said but got cut off by Yuki who stopped and turned to face them, causing Ryuu to stop and look up at Yuki as he was standing so close to him, 'Ah…Yuki is about two feet taller then me…I am so short…' he thought.

"Honda-san. Miss. Honda…it's okay. Just be yourself…and do things at your own pace. You both will fit right in." Yuki said softly staring down at Ryuu before looking over at Tohru.

_"Tohru, Ryuu. You must always be yourself."_

**Sohma-kun/san…really is a mystery.**

"We'll do our best!" Tohru said quickly.

"We are at the mercy of you hospitality." Ryuu said softly.

"Like I said…" Yuki trailed off with a small smile.

_0-0-0-0_

Shigure leaned next to Yuki as they waited for Ryuu and Tohru to come out dressed, "You realize I was kidding about the "Flower". Are you sure its okay for her to stay with us? She is a girl." Shigure said.

Yuki gave a blank look but said, "You were jumping for joy just a minute ago. Don't worry. Everything will be fine as long as she doesn't hug anyone. And Ryuu wouldn't stay without Miss. Honda"

Shigure stared down at Yuki with a sly look, "Ah…so your only concern is you Ryuu-chan hm…you even said his name and offered to share your room..what does that mean Yuki-kun?" he said teasingly.

Yuki's head shot up and blushed brightly and was also red in the face from anger, "SHIGURE!" he yelled angrily.

Shigure just grinned cheekily at Yuki and laughed.

_0-0-0-0_

**…It all happened so fast…**

**It felt like a dream. **

**Suddenly, we were living in Sohma-kun/san's house.**

**And even borrowing his clothes!**

**Come to think of it, where are Sohma-kun/san's parents? **

**Are they living somewhere else?**

Tohru turned away from Yuki blushing brightly, she was wearing Yuki's light blue button up shirt and long brown pants.

Ryuu stared at Yuki's back as he was opening a window, 'It's all to good to be true. I hope with us staying here we don't cause them to much trouble.' He thought. Ryuu a pair of Yuki's Chinese style dark blue long sleeved shirt with blood red buttons, and tight fitting Chinese style pants.

CRACK! CRASH! BAM!!! SLAM!!!

"KYA!!" Tohru screamed in fright as the ceiling was broken threw.

Ryuu held Tohru to him shielding her, "Ah!" he gasped in shock.

Yuki slowly turned around and stared at the cause of the break in.

Shigure who was down stairs looked up at the ceiling.

Ryuu who was still holding Tohru slowly turned to stare at what had happed, and his eyes widened a bit.

Tohru stared over Ryuu's shoulder with a panicked look.

A boy with bright orange hair, and garnet eyes stood there, he wore a black t-shirt, and baggy brown pans, with lots of pockets, a belt, his navel showed, and on his left wrist were black and red colored bracelet, "…Yo..Are you ready for me to break your neck…._**rat-boy?**_" the boy said.

**EH?!**

**The ceiling…is he hurt…?**

**Wh-who…**

**Well, hello orange-head…**

Yuki stared at the new boy with blank eyes, "Seriously…must you break something _**every **_time you come here? When are you going to learn?" he said.

The orange haired boy looked angry and made a fist, "Why you! If you think I'm the same as before, you're in for a world of pain! Today I'm taking you down!" he declared.

Ryuu let go of Tohru in shock and was pale his eyes wide, "Nani!?" he gasped.

Tohru looked the same way and jolted in fright, "!?

Yuki looked at the boy and sneered, "You're too _**WEAK.**_" He said.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" The orange haired boy yelled charging at Yuki.

Tohru was blushing brightly as she charged foreword, "No- - P-please stop!" she yelled but her foot touched a broken piece of wood and slipped forward, "HYAAAH!!" She yelled and grabbed onto the boy in a hug blushing brightly.

Ryuu's eyes went wide and reached out for Tohru, "T-Tohru-chan!" he called worriedly.

"Ah?!" The orange haired boy was shocked and his eyes went wide.

Yuki's eyes widened and looked on in shock, "AH!" he called.

"AH!!" The orange haired boy yelled in shock his face bright red.

"AAAAHHH!!" Tohru yelled shocked.

**"And…the cat, unable to attend the banquet…was angry that he had been deceived…"**

Ryuu ran over to Yuki and gripped his right sleeve and stared over at Tohru and the orange haired boy worried, "Sohma-san! Are they gonna be alright?" he asked worriedly.

Yuki stared down at Ryuu and then at the scene and put his hand to his forehead, "…" he stayed silent.

Shigure then walked into the room, "Yuki-kun? I heard the noise…is Kyo back?" he asked.

Tohru looked up gripping the orange haired boy know as Kyo's black shirt and gasped, "Ah! …I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Excuse me…!" Tohru paused and froze as she held up an angry looking orange cat.

**"..and was always trying to catch the rat."**

Shigure stood their his left hand at his chin, "Oh my." He said

Ryuu who was gripping Yuki's shirt staring at the orange cat wide eyed, "Ah…w-what the…" he said in shock.

"Can't we do something about that idiot?" Yuki said exasperated.

Tohru held the orange cat at arms length eyes wide as she was frozen.

The orange cat stared at Tohru ticked off, "…"

_0-0-0-0_

**Well I hope you all like this. **

**It's not my first fan fiction so…yeah…**

**Please review.**

**Captin' Hikaru Turner**


End file.
